film_vaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Insidious
Insidious is a 2010 supernatural horror film. Synopsis A family looks to prevent evil spirits from trapping their comatose child in a realm called The Further. Plot Married couple Josh and Renai Lambert, their sons Dalton and Foster, and infant daughter Cali, have recently moved into a new home. One night, Dalton is drawn to the attic and frightened by something in the shadows. The next day, he falls into an inexplicable coma. After three months of treatment without result, Renai and Josh are allowed to take Dalton home. Soon after, paranormal activity begins to occur; Renai begins hearing voices over the baby monitor when no one is in Cali's room, Foster says that Dalton sleepwalks at night, Renai sees a frightening figure of a man in Cali's room, and the home's security alarm is repeatedly triggered for no reason. After Renai finds a bloody hand print on Dalton's bed, she questions Josh about the house, but he ignores her. That night, Renai is attacked by the figure from Cali's room, and the Lamberts decide to abandon the house and move elsewhere. In the new house, the supernatural activity continues, with Renai seeing the ghostly figure of a young child. Josh's mother Lorraine arrives, and says she had a dream about a dark figure in Dalton's room. Suddenly, she sees the same dark figure- a monstrous red-faced demon- standing behind Josh. Immediately after, Dalton's room is ransacked by unseen forces. Lorraine calls demonologists Elise Reiner, Specs and Tucker. Elise senses a presence in the house and upon entering Dalton's room sees the same demonic, red-faced figure Lorraine saw. Elise explains that Dalton is not in a coma; he was born with the ability to travel mentally to the astral plane, and had been doing so in his sleep, believing his abilities to merely be dreams. He has traveled too far and became lost in a purgatory realm called "The Further", a place inhabited by the tortured souls of the dead. Without his mental presence, Dalton's body appears comatose and spirits can use it to enter the physical world. Josh is skeptical until he realizes that drawings in Dalton's bedroom hinted at his astral projection abilities and the red-faced demon. Elise performs a seance to communicate with Dalton. During the seance, the demon briefly possesses Dalton's body and attacks the group before being stopped by Elise. Elise reveals that her acquaintance with Lorraine is decades old, and had previously helped Josh when he was eight years old. Josh also possesses the ability to astral project, though he had suppressed his memory of the ability years prior with Elise's help in order to protect himself from the parasitic spirit of an evil old woman that wanted to possess him. Dalton has inherited this trait from him. Elise tells Josh that the only way to rescue Dalton is for him to go into the Further. Elise puts Josh in a trance and he is able to project himself to their previous house. He goes to the attic, but is attacked by the same figure that attacked Renai. After defeating him, Josh enters the Demon's lair, where he finds Dalton chained to the floor. Josh frees him, but they are caught by the demon while the spirits of the Further invade the real world and terrorize Elise, Renai, and the others. After managing to escape, Josh confronts the old woman that haunted him as a child. The old woman dissolves into darkness after Josh shouts at it to leave him alone. When Josh and Dalton return to their bodies, they wake up in their new home and the spirits seem to disappear. As they celebrate the apparent end of their ordeal, Elise starts packing her equipment with Josh, when she senses that something is wrong. Noticing Josh's hands look old and dirty, she takes a photo of him. Josh, enraged by this, strangles Elise to death. Renai is horrified when she discovers Elise's dead body and searches for Josh. Renai picks up the camera and sees that the image Elise took of Josh is the old woman that haunted him as a child, implying that Josh has been possessed. Josh suddenly appears behind Renai, and she turns around and gasps. Cast Category:2010 films Category:Horror films Category:American films Category:Psychological films Category:Films starring Rose Byrne Category:Films starring Patrick Wilson